Pet climbing devices, especially pet climbing devices designed for kittens, have been popular for many years. These devices are commercially manufactured in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. The smaller devices, however, are relatively uninteresting to the pet after a short period of time. The larger devices are often difficult to fit into the pet owner's living quarters. Custom designing a large pet climbing devices so that it will conveniently fit within the pet owner's living quarters is generally quite expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pet climbing device kit which can be custom assembled by the owner into a wide variety of shapes and which can be readily expanded to fit the needs of the pet owner and the interests of the pet.